


it also represents long life and honor

by kotaka_kun



Series: Lotus [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, mentions of abuse, that abuse being agni kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotaka_kun/pseuds/kotaka_kun
Summary: Iroh knew all too well what Zuko had suffered through. His brother was not a kind man, and he’d had to watch as Zuko paid the price for it. He’d always had concern for his brother’s parenting style, and this Agni Kai only confirmed the worst of his fears.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Lotus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772995
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	it also represents long life and honor

**Author's Note:**

> i also just. really love uncle iroh okay lgkahlksjflsdkghlaksfj

Though even as a young child, Zuko hadn’t been entirely carefree, he’d certainly had a freer spirit than he did now. Bound by what he must consider to be an obligation to his father and his honor, Zuko had already suffered more than a boy his age should ever have to. 

Iroh couldn’t help but feel responsible -- he’d been the one to allow Zuko into the war meeting, knowing full well his nephew had a pure and kind soul that would not have tolerated the injustices that the generals liked to scheme. Zuko was but a child, barely a teenager, and had not yet learned the danger of speaking his mind could bring. 

When Ozai banished Zuko, Iroh had made his mind up to aid Zuko’s search for the avatar, not only in an attempt to keep the boy company and soothe his wounds inside and out, but also because Iroh knew that there was no chance of Ozai learning to be a benevolent ruler, but there was still hope for Zuko. Though hurt time and time again by those closest to him, Zuko knew of love, of mercy, and what it meant to lead. His harsh words were not reflected in his actions towards the crew, and ran more along the lines of displaced anger than actual scorn. If Zuko could find his way through the darkness that currently surrounded him, and come out on the other side a changed man, he stood a much better chance at being able to take the throne when he came of age. 

If Iroh could just get Zuko to put down the heavy burden he carried, and learn to forgive himself, move on, and realize that he was more than just what his father thought of him, Zuko might actually allow himself to heal and find happiness not through others, but through himself.

Of course, it was easier said than done. Iroh could see the turmoil and contempt brewing within his nephew, bitter and dark, like tea that had been left to steep for too long, and though he tried to offer Zuko advice, they often fell on deaf ears. 

When he’d said that he considered Zuko to be his own son, he’d meant it -- if this was the Spirits’ way of allowing him a chance helping Zuko when he’d been unable to help Lu Ten, he would accept it most graciously. 

There were times when he was afraid that he’d failed Zuko as he had Lu Ten. He worried that despite his best efforts, Zuko would forever hold Ozai’s expectations above all else, disregarding everything -- even his own well being -- in favor of being a ‘good son.’ It all seemed to come to a head when Zuko decided to side with Azula, and it broke his heart to think that he’d lost Zuko to this war too. 

He never lost faith, though. Each time Zuko came to visit him in prison gave him hope that his nephew was not so far gone yet. His confusion and pain were understandable, but Iroh knew that now, the only person who was capable of helping Zuko find his way back to his own destiny was himself. It was with the firm belief in the goodness left in him, that Iroh broke out of his cell, and rendezvoused with the rest of the White Lotus. 

When Zuko had finally appeared in his tent, head bowed and apologies falling as swiftly as his tears, his voice broken and pained and  _ genuine _ , Iroh knew that it would be alright. Zuko had found his way back, on his own terms. 


End file.
